carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
BroodWar Ep 7
BroodWar Ep 7 is the seventh episode of the fourth season of StarCrafts. It is the eighty-third episode overall. Plot A carrier, corsair and scout approach the orange terran base. The corsair casts disruption web, preventing missile turrets from attacking them. The carrier follows up with interceptors. The corsair flies toward a battlecruiser and shoots it using neutron flare guns, but to little avail. The battlecruiser takes it down with one shot. The carrier launches interceptors at the battlecruiser, forcing it to repeatedly turn around to shoot them all which causes chaos inside the battlecruiser as its crew is repeatedly tossed around. The scout instantly shoots down the battlecruiser with antimatter missiles. It proceeds to shoot down a science vessel and a lifted barracks. A lone ghost locks down the carrier. Trapped within the lockdown sphere, the carrier's captain decides to go to sleep, as it cannot fight or move. The scout shoots at the ghost using photon blasters. However, the scout's air to ground attack is extremely weak and it barely affects the ghost. The ghost and a group of marines (including Crackhead) and even the corsair pilot begin laughing at the scout, who becomes embarrassed. Eventually, Derp Goliath, still suffering from bad pathfinding logic, walks past it and shoots the scout with hellfire missiles, causing it to crash into the ground and explode. Epilogue A dark archon in teal protoss base is attacked by a wraith. However, the wraith's air to ground attack is also very weak, causing the dark archon to laugh at it. The dark archon then destroys it with feedback. Characters * Carrier * Scout (debut) * Corsair (debut) * Battlecruiser * Science vessel * Ghost * Crackhead * Marines * Derp Goliath * Dark archon * Wraith Trivia * According to Jonathan Burton, Season 5 would have taken place when Legacy of the Void ''was released, at November 10, 2015, but he mentioned that more ''Brood War-''exclusive units have not been added yet. So, he concluded that he and his team have changed the plans to add more Season 4 episodes other than original seven-episode plan, while Season 5 will be announced in near future. ** This episode would have been a final episode on Season 4, though. * Terran and protoss structures are reused from which the completed ''StarCrafts Mod ''buildings were presented, in order to save time during this episode's development. ** Terran supply depots are reused from the ''Mod, ''although the ''StarCraft II ''version of supply depots are different from original ''StarCraft ''ones. * Protoss base scene has all its ''StarCrafts Mod ''buildings frozen except robotics facility (robotics support bay in ''StarCraft II) with three vacuum cleaners''.'' * Battlecruiser and ghost appear in this episode, although science facility with covert ops and/or physics lab don't appear on terran main base. * Carrier's pilot is different from "Carrier Career", as it uses the Brood War ''version of carrier. * This is the first appearance of Crackhead in Season 4 since its announcement trailer. * This is the second appearance of a dark archon. The first is in "It's Nerfing Time". * This is the second appearance of science vessel and wraith. The first is in "The Twelve Days of StarCrafts". * Unit quotations from ''StarCraft ''used: ''TBA Cultural References * Inside the carrier's bridge, Nazeebo's mask, Arthas's helmet and a mask resembling Majora's Mask from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask can be seen hanging on a wall. This is reused from "Carrier Career". Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes